Sweet Revenge (A halo story)
by TwiStedScriPtZ
Summary: This is my first fan fiction I have ever really wrote, I consider myself a newb because I haven't really written anything before. Anyway this story I wrote is about a little boy who survived the first attack of the Covenant. This boy had to survive on his own and until one day he discovers a Spartan which gives him inspiration to find civilization, the good kind, and join the fight


**Sweet Revenge**

Sirens wailed, crowds of people run for their lives. Large flying ships dart into Earth's atmosphere firing down upon the ground killing anyone nearby. A young woman, looking around 20 or so, runs with her 5 year old child held in her arms. She sprints into a bomb shelter nearby. "There's not much time." She said in a hurry as she sets the boy in a small cubby. "Stay quiet," she whispers in his ear "don't leave until it's safe." She runs and grabs a crowbar and runs back to the boy kissing his cheek before closing the small door. The boy didn't hear much because he covered his ears. Crying as he sits huddled in the small cubby before slowly starting to sleep.

As the young boy awoke he slowly climbed out of the cubby, the door of the shelter cracked open. Looking at his feet he sees his mother but barely able to recognize her except for the small, paper ring he had made her in daycare. She lay in a bloody heap, collapsing onto his mother he cries not minding the blood on his hands and face. Slowly rising from his mother dead body he walks out of the shelter at the empty ruins of the once great city he lived in. this was his life from now on.

Now in his teens, the boy makes his way to a small shop. His makeshift bow sitting at the ready, an arrow knocked with another in his hand. A small rustle came from the bushes by the shop as a deer came into his view. He took aim and fired the first arrow. Quickly knocking the second and fired again.

THUMTHUMP!

Both arrows hit, one in the neck of the deer the other in the chest cavity. He quickly came over to the body, pulling out his knife, he gutted and threw the body over his shoulder and shouldered his bow.

Grasping the handle of his magnum pistol he made his way to the back entrance of the shop. Opening the door from the side he peers in, seeing nobody he moves in quickly. Empty cans and papers littered the floor. He quickly started to scavenge looking through everything including the liquor shelves behind the counter. Finding few things he settles in the back office of the shop, being sure to block off the entrances to the shop.

He dumped out his bag that stored the goodies he found in the store which consisted of a few cans of fruit, a can of soup, and a package of cigarettes. He unhooked his large bag and started to sort the new stuff into their proper places. Then taking the gutted deer and started to cut the hide and meat away from the bones.

As night fell, the boy started a small fire in his portable grill which he found in someone's backyard, cooking some meat until finally letting the fire die down to smoke the rest of the meat. Taking out his sleeping bag along with the cigarettes and a lighter. He quickly popped one in his mouth and lit it, taking a deep breath before letting it all roll out of his mouth and nose. Sitting there, just enjoying the light buzz in his head as he breathed in the smoke. Suddenly he heard a large crash as the boxes he piled up at the entrances fell.

He quickly moved to the edge of the door, where if swung open aggressively would hit him hard, and threw his cigarette to the ground. He grabbed his pistol and made sure it was loaded, he didn't want to take any chances. He heard the footfalls getting louder as it came closer to him, small blue lights cut into the darkness as whatever was out there searched. Just as he was about to get up and check what they were something poked its head into the room looking away from him.

He took he chance, grabbing his hunting knife off his belt, he threw himself onto the creature. Falling to the floor, he stuck his knife into the creature's throat releasing purple goo from the wound. As it screamed silently the boy sat on its chest and stab his knife down its throat, hoping it won't bit down on his unprotected hand. The other one, hearing the ruckus, comes to the doorway producing a weird looking weapon. The boy grabbed the dead body and with all his might rose it to use as a meat shield just in time from the blasts to hit the dead body instead of his. The boy took his pistol and started to shoot at the other nailing it twice in the chest.

The creature leaped into the room, kicking out with one large foot knocking down the boy. The creature had produced a glowing blue sword and was swinging it down on him. He rolled out of the way and opened fire on the creature once again, its armor glowing a light blue every time he hit it. It was soon on him again and this time he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and was cut on the side near his hip. It wasn't deep but he knew he had to finish this quick, and then he and the creature were at a stand still.

Staring at each other, breathing heavily, neither one made a move until the creature let out a roar as he lunged at the boy again. This time he was ready, as the creature lunged the boy moved expertly to the side and brought his elbow down on the creatures back. There was a flash of blue as the creatures shield was destroyed and he brought his magnum against the back of its head.

"Die motherfucker," his shot rang out in the building as the creature lay at the foot of the doorway. The boy sank to his knees, sighing.

Apparently at some point he had fallen asleep where he had sat in the end of last night's battle, he remembered the deer jerky and found the portable grill was seemingly unharmed. He gave a sigh of relief as he pulled the meat out and stuck it into a cloth baggy which he tied around his belt loop. "It's time to head out," he said as he threw his bag over his shoulders and shoved his pistol in its holster. He walked out of the store, looking at the mess though things made.

What caught his eye was the twinkling that came from outside the store. He quickly ran out of the store and found something, something which he had never seen before. It was a man suited up in what looked like an extreme military suit. It was much larger than an actual human and looked as if it was dead. He walked up to it, dirt and burns covered the armor making it impossible to see anything except four letters on its shoulder. UNSC.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
